


give you my wild

by possibilityleft



Category: Blank Space - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Butch Character, Creepy Atmosphere, Extra Treat, F/F, First Person, Original Character(s), fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: A lawyer drives out to the Swift House for a job.
Relationships: Taylor Swift/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	give you my wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



I got dressed like it was any other day: boxers, binder, buttonfront, socks, dress pants, suspenders, jacket. I picked a subtle tie for the occasion -- a dark green, almost black, that would catch the light if anyone noticed. It was a little gift for myself, really. I ran a comb through my hair, put on my oxfords, and got in the car.

The drive out to the Swift House was uneventful. Definitely more beautiful than creeping horror, but I knew my client had to have been exaggerating; they always were. The grounds were immaculately groomed and I disturbed a small flock of peacocks as the car wove up the long driveway.

There was no obvious place to park and I didn't want to get trespassed (although I had before in the course of my work, and likely would again), so I parked near the end of the drive and walked to the door. It was odd to see no cars; people like her usually had an entourage of staff and friends at all times. When I knocked, the door swung open, and to my great surprise, Taylor herself was standing there.

"Oh, hello!" she said cheerily. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone."

She looked just like she'd been described -- blonde, coltish, dressed for company in a beautiful silver gown. And she was apparently the type of person who would let a stranger in her house without introduction. I held out a hand.

"I'm Andie Dickens," I said, and her eyes went wide in surprise when she heard my voice, but she took my hand in hers gently, as if she didn't quite understand a handshake. Most people thought I was a man at first glance, despite my height, until I spoke. It didn't bother me much.

"It's nice to meet you, Andie," she said. "How can I help you today?"

"Well," I said, taking my hand back and lifting my briefcase, "I'm afraid you're being sued, ma'am." I unhooked the latch and took out the papers. She took them when I handed them to her, her red lips curved in a bemused smile.

"Surely this is a mistake," she said.

"You are Taylor Swift, correct?" I asked. We both knew she was. "All the details are in the paperwork."

She set the sheaf of papers down on something I couldn't see behind the door and then looked back at me. I could see her taking my measure, and that was the moment when I definitely should have turned and left.

Of course, I had a weakness for tall femmes with blue eyes. Who didn't? I wasn't the first person to come to Taylor's door, tempted. Right now, I was standing on the stoop. I could walk away.

"Oh," she said, reaching out to me again and catching hold of the silk cloth in her long fingers, "I love your tie."

And then she _yanked_.


End file.
